Honey I'm Home
by jimi18
Summary: Just more Andy and Sam drabble
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is the first of 2 parts. I hope you like it. It was written yesterday on my iphone whilst I was on a long journey so the editing isn't perfect (never is with me!) so I hope it's not too painful to read. I would love to know what you think. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Honey I'm Home**

Steve Solomon was a good looking guy. Tall with sapphire blue eyes and midnight black hair. The fact that he filled out his police uniform really well didn't hurt matters.  
>Steve was on loan to the 15th while one of theirs was undercover. He enjoyed working at the 15th and was thinking about getting a permanent transfer, they had been really welcoming and all good guys on the shift. The TO's sat with the former rookies and even Jerry Barber who was a detective sat with them at the Penny after shift. There had been none of that at the 19th. But the thing that Steve liked most about the 15th was Officer Andy McNally. Man she was hot! Tonight they were all in the Penny and Andy was there in vest top and shorts with converse on. Endless shapely tanned legs, long shinny dark hair, generous bust and to top it off a killer smile. He had been in the observation room more than once when she had used that smile on the hardest of criminals and got the information that they needed.<br>Steve thought back to the first time he had watched them all at work. Shaw had made the arrest brought the guy into booking. The guy had been watching the female cops in the station. After the guy had been booked they had gone and got detectives Barber and Callahan. Shaw had suggested that Steve go in the observation room and watch the interview. Shaw and Steve stood there watching as Callahan got nowhere.  
>"They're going to get nothing from him"<br>" just wait"  
>Jerry and Luke left the interrogation room and came in to the observation room. Steve raised an eyebrow. What where they doing?<br>"Watch and learn Solomon our secret weapon is up next" Jerry said as the door to the interrogation room opened.  
>"hi can I get you a coffee?"<br>"no I want my lawyer"  
>"he's on his way"<br>Silence filled the room and then McNally started talking to the dealer. Steve just looked around at the detectives he couldn't believe that they were letting this officer interview this man  
>" just watch and have a little faith in us, you realise the 15th has the best clean up rate for a reason"<p>

Then the dealer said something to the officer and Andy McNally let out a megawatt smile and the dealer was putty in her hands. By the end of the interview she had names, dates and times and an officer from the 19th in love with her.  
>Steve watched her now grab a pitcher of beer and head over to the table that they were all sat at. He decided then that he was going to make a play for Andy and when she said yes he'd transfer permanently.<br>The whole evening Andy was never left alone and when Shaw was heading home he gave Andy a lift.  
>The next day Steve and Chris were paired together.<br>" hey Chris do you know why I've never been paired with McNally? Not that I don't like riding with all of you. I just noticed that you all ride with her and I ride with everyone else just never McNally"  
>" I'm guessing its part of the deal Sam made with Best"<br>" who's Sam?"  
>" Sam Swarek, McNally's boyfriend"<br>Steve gulped at his coffee  
>" I thought that she was single, I've never seen her with anyone and she's stops by the Penny nearly every night even if it's just for one coke"<br>"Sam is undercover at the moment, has been for the last 6 weeks, that's who your covering for"  
>" so he could be away for a while?"<br>" I have no idea"  
>" there is no way he'll stay faithful in that situation all undercover cops cheat"<br>" not Sam. He loves Andy and he's a straight up guy. I wouldn't say any of that around the station either Sam is well liked at the 15th and we look after our own"  
>" I realise that, I still don't get what that has to do with me not riding with McNally"<br>" look I'm not a gossip"  
>And with that Chris shut down the conversation. Steve sat and thought. Sam's away. Andy would be lonely he could be her shoulder to cry on.<br>When they got back to the station he was surprised to see Andy in the men's locker room with Dov. Apparently none of the guys found it unusual and carried on if she wasn't there. This was a good time for him to strip down a little and maybe tempt her. Shaw, Barber and Dov were now fussing around her. Chris headed over. Steve listened to the conversation  
>" Andy what happened?" Chris asked as he saw blood running down her face from a cut above her eyebrow<br>" some guy we stopped for running a red light decided to rub. I was approaching the car and he flung the door open and it caught me in the eye"  
>" that's one hell of a black eye you're going to have their McNally! God I'd hate to be in your shoes if Sam ever finds out" Shaw said and Jerry just nodded in agreement. Dov paled and sank on the seat next to Andy<br>" he's gona kill me if he ever finds out"  
>Andy patted Dov on the knee trying to reassure him" I won't say anything. Besides I'm sure it will be gone by the time he gets back"<br>Chris had taken over trying to clean the wound after Dov realised Sam would kill him. Andy had been in his care, he should have had her back but then she was McNally a danger magnet!  
>"Andy stop worrying about Dov and sit still. I think it's going to need some butterfly stitches" Chris said as the men's locker room door burst open and Nash, Peck and Williams walked in. Traci sat next to Andy and put her arm around her. While Gail looked at Dov<br>" boy you're a dead man if Swarek ever finds out" Dov went even paler is that was possible at Gail's statement  
>"I know" he let out in a horse whisper.<br>In the mean time Steve was watching all this and wondering if they would just be better off getting unisex locker rooms at the 15th as nobody seemed to pay attention to who's locker room they should be in.  
>Andy was soon patched up and they were all on their way to the Penny. After a couple of drinks Andy headed home grabbing a lift with Traci. Steve watched her go. He would talk to Dov tomorrow and see if he could get any more info on Andy. As far as Steve was Andy's boyfriend could be undercover for a long time so Andy was fair game, he just needs her to see that he was the best option.<br>The next day on patrol Steve started to ask Dov about Andy.  
>"not that I don't like you Dov but I seem to be the only one who doesn't ride with McNally"<br>" it was part of Sam's deal to go undercover, he knows what Andy is like and he wanted make sure that while he was away she was safe not that he trusts anyone to fully have Andy's back"  
>" so are they engaged? Living together? "<br>" Andy moved in a couple of days before Sam went under"  
>" so how long is this Sam been away?"<br>" 6 weeks and let me tell you 6 weeks of trying to stop McNally getting in trouble is hard work, man I don't know how Sam does it!"  
>" how does Andy feel about him being undercover? I mean it's well known that they have to play certain rolls and they quite often cheat"<br>Dov turned with a look of fury in his eyes at Steve. Steve didn't think Dov was capable of.  
>" Andy is the love of Sam's life and Sam wouldn't even look at another woman even before they got together. From the moment they saw one another that was it for him. Sam's a great guy and well liked. Do not repeat what you said to anyone especially Andy"<br>Steve just looked at Dov and nodded but what was really going through his head was that he had said it had been love at first sight for Sam not Andy. So maybe he stood a chance. At the end of shift Steve was in the locker room with Dov & Chris. There were a few other guys getting changed.  
>"You know boys I think I stand a chance with McNally. I'm going to ask her out to night"<br>Before either Chris or Dov could say anything another voice interrupted  
>" you really think you stand a chance with McNally?"<br>" what's it to you?"  
>Before anything more could be said Oliver rushed into the room and held the door open flattening himself to the wall best he could.<br>" IN COMING" he shouted. They could hear someone running full speed through the station. Best was walking the other way when he was nearly run over he was about to shout when he heard a "sorry sir!" Frank just smiled to himself.  
>On Oliver's shout Jerry quick flattened himself against the wall. Dov and Chris put an arm out each and held Steve against the wall<br>" what the hell!" he shouted as a flash of blue charged through the door and straight at the new comer that had been questioning Steve about McNally.  
>Sam stood his ground as hurricane Andy entered the men's locker room at full speed.<br>"Sam" she shouted at she threw herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and lips firmly on his.  
>After the initial kiss accompanied by cat calls from the other guys Andy rested her forehead against Sam's. Sam inspected her Face noticing the butterfly stitches and the large bruise above her eye. Dov gulped audibly.<br>"Sweetheart what happened? Who were you on patrol with?"  
>"it's nothing Sam" but that didn't matter to Sam. He saw Dov pale.<br>"Dov" Sam put on his grumpy voice. Dov started to splutter. Sam smiled at him.  
>" Dov I know how hard it is to keep her safe. But we will discuss it tomorrow" Andy whispered in his ear<br>"maybe the day after tomorrow" Sam smiled a dimpled smile at Andy. She had plans for him tomorrow. ALL day! Finally Andy climbed off Sam. He kissed her tenderly  
>"go get changed sweetheart and we can head home"<br>Andy kissed Sam again and Sam watched her swaying hips depart. He turned to Steve  
>"Sam Swarek. So you still think you stand a chance with McNally"<br>Steve shook Sam's hand  
>" Steve Solomon, I think I never stood a chance. You're a lucky man"<br>"yea I am"  
>Andy strolled into the locker room<br>" you ready Sam"  
>" for you? Always" Sam took Andy's hand and walked her to his truck.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your positive response. It has been great to read all the reviews and I am sorry about the poor spacing. This chapter was again written on my phone (due to the joys of London Transport I was delayed again!)So I hope this reads ok. I have read it through several times but I am sure that there are still mistakes, so this is the last of the two parts. I really hope that you enjoy this. Please read, enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read**_

**Honey I'm Home – Part 2**

Sam opened his eyes and looked into the deep chocolate brown eyes looking at him from the other side of the bed.  
>" Harry! How did you get there?"<br>The labradoodle puppy looked at Sam and let out a little yap. Sam tickled the puppy's ears unable to be mad at him  
>" yea I miss her to" Sam threw back the covers grabbed a top and headed towards the kitchen with Harry on his heels.<br>Sam had got Harry as a gift for his wife 2 months before after someone had tried to break in. Sam thought back to that day and felt a bit sorry for the guy.  
>Sam's wife had swapped shifts because of an appointment. So she was on night shift. Sam was on day shift. He was riding with Solomon when they had the call from dispatch to say there was a B&amp;E in progress owner on the premises. Then dispatch gave the address as Sam's. Steve responded to dispatch and flicked the siren and lights on as Sam hurried towards home not sure if he was frightened for his wife or the burglar. When they got there the guy was on the front lawn out cold and cuffed.<br>"Sweetheart, you ok?" Sam asked as he looked her over for any injuries.  
>"Sam I'm fine, I promise. He never laid a finger on me" Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.<br>" Your sure"  
>" yea he just gave me a bit of a fright'<br>"what did you knock him out with?" Steve asked. She held up a football helmet.  
>"It was the only thing to hand"<br>Sam smiled at his wife and pulled her towards him. Kissing her firmly on the lips. Pulling back Sam looked into her eyes.  
>"God you scare me sometimes"<br>meanwhile Steve had loaded the guy into the cruiser. He was coming around and after a quick trip to get him checked out he could be booked and charged. Steve was grateful as they were going to Mercy which meant that they could see Monica who Steve had just started dating after being introduced at a BBQ at the Swarek's house.  
>" ok I'll see you when you come in for shift and take down what I need to then" Sam's wife laughed at the double meaning<br>"I'm sure you will Officer Swarek" he then got thoroughly kissed and sent on his way.  
>The next day they had discussed what had happened and decided that Sam felt better if they had a dog not only as a deterrent for burglars but company for his wife if they were on different shifts.<br>Harry was now company for Sam as his wife was undercover at the moment.  
>Boyd had come in and requested her for a maximum 2 week undercover stint. Buying drugs and taking the small time dealers down in hope that they could hinder the distribution and get one of the lower ranks in the cartels to talk. So far she had been gone a week and 3 days and Harry and Sam missed her like crazy.<br>Sam then noticed that Harry was holding up his paw. Sam had a quick look and realised that a pot plant was on the floor and the pot was broken. Harry must have knocked it over and got a piece stuck in his paw. Harry was as much of a calamity as Sam's wife!  
>Sam called Best and told him he was going to have to take Harry to the vets so he would be about an hour late. Best said that was ok and that he would assign Sam's rookie to Shaw today as Shaw's rookie had called in sick.<br>Sam thanked Best and rung the vets.  
>Sam was now in the barn with Harry sitting under his desk while he was doing paperwork.<br>Jerry approached Sam's desk.  
>"There has been an arrest"<br>" isn't that what we are meant to do?"  
>" it was your rookie that made the arrest. She was buying drugs. Couldn't run fast enough in the hooker heels"<br>" Jerry get to the point"  
>" apparently she can only run in heels when your life depends on it"<br>"really?"  
>"Yep, fancy hazing your rookie"<br>"what do you have in mind" Sam asked with a big smile on his face.

Officer Lewis was only in his first week as a rookie and was proud that he had made his first arrest today. He had been relieved today to have Officer Shaw as his TO today. Normally he had Officer Swarek and he terrified Lewis. When he had chased the woman and brought her back to the car Officer Shaw had a big smile on his face and Lewis felt proud. She was now sitting in interrogation room one with Lewis waiting for a senior officer to come in and interview her. Lewis studied her as she sat there. She didn't look like a long term drug user. Maybe that's why she had been caught.  
>She had a short blond bob, very short skirt on with shapely long tanned legs. A black push up bra on even though she already had an ample bust and a very low cut shirt on and those high hooker shoes. If she wasn't a druggie Lewis could have fancied her.<br>The door opened to the interrogation room and Office Swarek walked in. Lewis was a bit shocked as he thought that Shaw or a detective may do the interview.  
>Sam sat down opposite the woman and looked down at his notes<br>" name please"  
>" Ally as in cat" she purred at him.<br>" right of course, do you know why you were arrested today"  
>" no officer, I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding" she leaned forward so he could get a good look down her shirt.<br>Lewis was shocked. She seemed to be flirting with Officer Swarek what was worse was that Officer Swarek seemed to be flirting back and Lewis always thought that he was a happily married man very much in love with his wife and here he was flirting with this...?

The woman leaned forward and undid another button. She got up and walked around to Sam's side if the table and leaned against it. She bent forward so Sam could see everything. She ran a long red fingernail over his name badge "I'm sure we can find a way to sort out this misunderstanding, officer Swarek" she said huskily Lewis wasn't sure what he should do. Leave the room and get help or stay and make sure that Swarek didn't do anything stupid.  
>The woman then straddled Swarek. Sam's hands ran up her naked legs to her bottom and cupped it firmly she rocked gently against him.<br>"oh I'm sure we can find a mutually beneficial way to sort this out" Sam then lent forward. One of his hands move from her bottom up her side brushing against her breast. Lewis heard her sharp intake of breath then Swarek's hand was in the woman's hair pulling her towards him.  
>"Um Sir. I don't think you should do that. I'll have to report you to Sergeant Best"<br>By this time Lewis was bright red with embarrassment and stuttering.  
>A voice boomed over the speaker.<br>"Carry on Sam" Best said  
>Lewis looked stunned as Swarek kissed this woman. He didn't know what to until the woman started laughing. She rested her forehead against Swarek's<br>" we better own up now so I can take you home" Sam whispered  
>"ok lights on" Sam said loudly as the lights in the observation room went on and there stood the TO's, Jerry, Luke, Sergeant Best and the former rookies all laughing<br>Lewis looked stunned.  
>The woman and Sam stood up. The woman pulling the blond wig off to reveal long chestnut hair.<br>" Officer Lewis. I would like you to meet my wife. Officer Andy McNally"  
>"Andy meet Officer Lewis one of the new intakes of rookies"<br>Lewis looked horrified. Andy just smiled.  
>"Don't worry. I took down an undercover cop on my first day"<br>" really, what happened?"  
>Andy put her arm around Sam and smiled.<br>" it was the best thing I could have happened"  
>" why?"<br>" I'll tell you tomorrow night at the penny" Andy said as Sam pulled her towards the door.  
>After Andy had said hello to her friends, been debriefed and shouted at Sam over Harry's injury Sam had finished shift. Andy and Harry waited in the locker room for Sam to get changed. Andy had taken off the heavy makeup she had been wearing and changed into soft jeans and a t-shirt. Sam's favourite outfit on her.<br>"Boyd said I don't have to go back"  
>" so I have tomorrow off"<br>" so do I" Andy told him as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately. Andy's voice was barely a whisper as she said "honey I'm home" and kissed him again.

_**Just a quick note. The scene with Harry was inspired by my cat who as soon as my husband is away for the night (or even just out late) thinks that the spare side of the bed is his and won't give it up!**_


End file.
